


The Family Zone Of The Theme Park

by impulsecontrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Issues, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol





	The Family Zone Of The Theme Park

Your mother brings you lollies, asks which one you want.  
There's three of them. There's five in the house, and she says your brother has already had one.  
“He took the pinkest pink,” she says, laughing.  
You ask for the bluest blue, meaning the one at the end with the purplish hue; she gives you the lightest blue.  
You gather from this that you have different opinions on colour.  
Later, it's dark because it's after dinnertime, and your father is back from work, and they're not talking about lollies.  
They're not even talking.  
When you arrive, she says she saved something for him (everyone else has had one) and he says, “Have you?”  
“No,” she says, “I saved this for _you_.” “ _You_ ”, when she should have said: “This isn't for _me_.”  
He says it's for _us_.  
“Let's share it,” he suggests, and for a second you think she'll take it — the suggestion, that is. But she shoves it at him, smiling, and takes leave  
to the bathroom.  
He's still talking about lollies.


End file.
